Love you more
by Hanabi no Sakura
Summary: cinta tak memiliki batas. Cinta tidak dapat diukur, meskipun banyak yang tlah mencoba, cinta tak dapat di jelaskan, Zoro Robin, Very Bad Summary, RnR plis
1. Chapter 1

_cinta tak memiliki batas. Cinta tidak dapat diukur, meskipun banyak yang tlah mencoba, cinta tak dapat di jelaskan._

Begitulah ungkapan cinta darinya, selalu ku ingat, dia yang menyadarkan ku tentang hidup. Dia yang memberikanku semangat untuk tetap semangat menjalani hari, dan dia juga lah yang mengembalikan senyumanku.

Ya dia adalah pria yang kini menjadi kekasihku, aku juga tak percaya ini bisa terjadi, tapi pada akhirnya inilah kenyataan manis dalam hidupku.

Cerita ini berawal di sebuah SMA di Jepang,

Seorang remaja tengah berlari mengejar bis jemputan sekolah yang biasa lewat untuk menjemput, tapi naas dia harus ketinggalan bis itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk naik bis itu ke sekolah, karena ini adalah hal sangat menyusahkan pikirnya. Ayahnya memaksanya untuk menaiki bis sekolah padahal dia sudah berkali-kali bilang bahwa dia malu pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang selalu mengejeknya. Tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal, dia mengambil ponsel nya lalu menelpon seorang temannya.

"_moshi moshi_…" ucap temannya entah dimana dia berada

"Hoy, Luffy bisa kau jemput aku di taman dekat rumahku. Kau tahu aku ketinggalan bis lagi" ucap Pria ini kepada temannya yang bernama Luffy

"hahaha, baiklah baiklah tunggu aku 10 menit lagi ya" katanya, sembari memutus sambungan teleponnya

Lalu si pria ini menunggu kedatangan temannya itu. Kurang dari 10 menit lalu sebuah mobil Sport menghampiri nya di tepi taman,

"hahah, Marimo kau ketinggalan bis lagi ?" seru seorang bersurai pirang, salah satu temannya

"diam kau mesum" ucapnya kesal

"naiklah cepat" Seru teman-temannya

Ternyata Luffy tidak sendirian, di dalam mobil sudah ada 3 orang, yakni Luffy, lalu Sanji pria bersurai pirang, dan Ussop pria dengan hidung 'mancung' nya.

Luffy menjalankan mobilnya dengan sedikit santai, dia memang anak seorang yang sangat kaya raya, ayahnya Monkey D. Dragon adalah seorang pengusaha, kakeknya Monkey D. Garp adalah seorang pegawai negeri yang sudah pensiun. Luffy mendapatkan semua yang dia mau, karena memang uang ayahnya tidak berseri.

Lalu Sanji, Seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang, tubuh tinggi atletis, wanita manapun pasti tergoda bila melihat pria ini, tapi sayang Sanji terlalu mesum. Anak dari Koki terkenal Zeff, Sanji termasuk orang yang kaya raya sama seperti Luffy.

Lalu Ussop, pria bertubuh atletis dengan surai Hitam panjang yang di kuncir, dan keunikan Ussop adalah hidung mancungnya yang melebihi batas normal. Anak dari Major Yassop ini terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam menembak, karena memang ayahnya adalah salah satu penembak jitu kepolisian.

Lalu pria terakhir dalam mobil adalah Zoro, seorang pria bertubuh kekar layaknya binaragawan, tampang yang rupawan, bersurai hijau, tapi sayang Zoro tidak terlalu pandai dalam membaca arah, dan sifat buruk lainnya adalah dia adalah pria yang sering sekali telat. Anak dari Mihawk yang ahli pedang no 1 dunia.

Itulah ke 4 sahabat dari sekolah Sabaody School, mereka ber 4 adalah siswa kelas 2 di sekolah tersebut.

"Zoro, pelajaran pertama kita kan pelajaran Franky-sensei bagaimana kalu kita membolos ? Sanji dan Ussop sudah setuju, kami hanya tinggal meminta persetujuanmu" Seru Luffy

"haah, pelajaran si guru mesum itu sangat membosankan kau tahu kan Zoro" timpal Ussop

"terserah kalian saja, aku ikut" ucapnya singkat

"marimo, kenapa haah ? pagi-pagi muka mu begitu kusut ?" ledek Sanji

"diam ! kau sama mesumnya seperti Franky-sensei" balas Zoro

"siapa yang kau bilang Mesum haah dasar Buta Arah" Sanji tak mau kalah

"alis pelintir…"

Luffy dan Ussop hanya bisa menepuk jidat, kedua sahabatnya ini kalau sudah bertemu pasti tak henti-hentinya untuk saling mencela. Tujuan bolos mereka tak lain adalah Sabaody Park. Tempat dimana mereka bisa melepas penat, dan bersantai, jauh dari bayang-bayang sekolah yang membosankan. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di Sabaody Park, Luffy pun memarkirkan mobilnya.

"yahoooo, akhinya kita sampai." Teriak Luffy

"Luffy, kita harus lebih memperhatikan si Marimo ini kalau tidak dia bisa hilang" sambil melepaskan asap Rokoknya

"enak saja kau kalau bicara" balas Zoro tidak terima dengan ucapan Sanji

"Zoro, pegang tanganku" ledek Ussop

Namun secepat kilat Zoro memberikan tatapn mematikan yang membuat nyali Ussop ciut.

"hahaha, sudahlah kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang kan. Ayo laah" Seru Luffy sambil memakai Topi Jerami kesayangannya

Mereka ber 4 pun mulai bertualang dengan berputar-putar di Sabaody Park yang megah dan Luas itu.

"Aduh, dimana Zoro" Seru Ussop panik

"kan sudah kubilang kita harus sering-sering memperhatikan si bodoh itu" Sanji hanya menpok jidatnya

"sebaiknya kita cari Zoro. Bisa gawat ini" usul Luffy

Akhirnya mereka ber 3 pun mencari sosok sahabat hijaunya itu.

Sementara itu Zoro sudah berjalan ke arah pusat Taman, dimana para pengunjung biasanya berfoto dan mengabadikan momen indah di tempat ini. Ada sebuah tempat duduk disitu, dengan atap, pemandangan dari tempat duduk adalah jembatan yang di bawahnya mengalir sebuah danau yang indah. Semua mata yang melihat pasti akan terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan itu. Zoro yang merasa dirinya di tinggal oleh teman-temannya (padahal memang dianya saja yang bodoh hingga bisa tersesat) memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal. Zoro melihat sesosok wanita dewasa bersurai reven, berwajah cantik dengan bodi yang aduhai, pria normal yang memandang wanita pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Bagaimana kalau Sanji yang menyaksikannya, gumamnya dalam hati.

"permisi nona, bisa geser" ucapnya ringan

Wanita mendongak dan melihat sekilas laki-laki yang mengiterupsi dirinya yang sedang santai dan menikmati kopi hangatnya,

"_Sabaody School, gawat…" gumam wanita ini_

Zoro sebenarnya tidak mengenali siapa wanita yang berada di sampingnya, tapi sedikit basa-basi dia beranikan diri untuk menyapa wanita itu.

"sepertinya anda pernah melihat saya" Tanya Zoro sedikit kepedean

"fufufu, kamu yakin sekali tuan dengan ucapanmu" balasnya agak sedikit angkuh

"oh, kupikir demikian. Karena anda intens sekali mengamati saya dari tadi" ucap tajam Zoro yang sontak membuat wanita ini terdiam cukup lama

Wanita ini sangat pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi dan maksud hatinya, tapi kenapa Zoro begitu lihai membaca gerak gerik dan pikirannya, mungkin karena Zoro sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya ilmu bela diri jadi dia begitu memahami gerak-gerik mencurigakan orang di sekitarnya.

"hanya perasaan tuan saja" jawabnya singkat

Hening, itulah suasana yang tercipta setelah Wanita itu mengatakan jawaban dari tuduhan Zoro. Mereka berdua menikmati suasana diam ini, sampai tiba-tiba petir menyambar

Duaaaar,

Suara petir menghentak, mengguncang dada orang-orang yang mendengarnya, awan gelap mulai menyelimuti cerahnya hari ini. Hujan pun turun begitu deras. _"sial, kenapa juga harus hujan" _umpat Zoro dalam hati. Bahkan dia belum melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Luffy, Ussop dan Sanji mencarinya. _"Siaal" _Zoro kembali menggerutu sendiri.

"Tuan, sepertinya anda sedang gusar ? anda takut Hujan yah" Goda Wanita itu

"haah, enak saja. Aku hanya sedang menunggu temanku" Jawab Zoro yang memang benar keadaanya

Lalu mereka berdua kembali terdiam cukup lama, menikmati aktifitas mereka sendiri-sendiri. Wanita itu membaca bukunya sambil menikmati Kopinya, dan Zoro terlihat sedang melamun sambil menatap hujan. Hujan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan cepat berhenti, _"hujannya sepertinya akan lama" _gumam Zoro dalam hatinya, sesekali dia melihat ponselnya, tapi sayang Sinyal harus mati disaat penting seperti ini.

"_Coffee, buku sejarah ? sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita ini. Tapi dimana yaah" _umpatnya dalam hati.

"jadi sekarang kau melamun atau kau sedang memperhatikan aku yah tuan ?" Wanita ini menyadari aksi Zoro sedari tadi

"_dia menyadari"_

"kenapa anda begitu yakin ?" balas Zoro

"tidak, mungkin hanya perkiraan ku saja" Wanita itu membalas ucapan Zoro

"_aneh sekali wanita ini, tapi dia memang manis" _umpat Zoro sambil sesekali melirik wanita itu

Zoro tidak tahu siapa wanita yang sedang berada bersamanya, dan wanita itu juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Mereka seperti berbincang dalam diam. Tak lama hujan pun berhenti, mengakhiri keheningan yang terjadi diantara dua insan manusia beda gender ini.

"sepertinya aku akan pergi duluan tuan. Terima kasih sudah menemani ku meskipun tidak sengaja" Ucapan nya cukup membuat Zoro tercengang, belum sempat membalas Wanita itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Zoro.

"cepat sekali perginya" umpatnya

Segera dia mengecek ponselnya, dan benar saja Luffy sudah menelpon nya.

"moshi moshi, Zoro kau dimana ? kami mencarimu, hujan lagi dan sinyal mati. Kau membuat kami khawatir" oceh Luffy di telpon

"kalian yang meninggalkanku bodoh, aku di dekat danau sekarang" balasnya kesal (haduh Zoro, kan kamu yang bodoh)

"baiklah, kami kesitu" balas Luffy

Zoro pun menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya, agak lama dia menunggu sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Zoro terlihat masih memikirkan wanita itu, betapa bodohnya dia Karena tak sempat menanyakan nama wanita itu. Lalu suara mesin mobil yang mendekat membangunkan Zoro dari lamunannya.

"cih, kalian lama sekali sih" gerutu Zoro

"sadarlah Marimo, kau tersesat dan kami yang harus repot mencari mu. Dan kau masih marah-marah. Haah" Jawab Sanji kesal temannya memang selalu begitu

"diam kau alis pelintir. Tadi aku berjalan di belakangmu, tapi kau menghilang mengikuti wanita. Berpikirlah" Sanggah Zoro

"sudahlah kalian berdua, sama saja tahu" ucap Ussop menengahi mereka

"yasudah selanjutnya kita mau kemana ? hari sudah sore. Shihshishi" Ucap Luffy yang gak tau sikon

"lebih baik kita kerumah mu Luffy, main sebentar tidak apa-apa kan" usul Ussop

"aku tidak ikut, antar aku pulang Luffy" Selak Zoro

Eeh, tumben sekali sahabat mereka melewatkan momen berkumpulnya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya

"oiy Zoro, kau tidak sedang sakit kan ?" Tanya Ussop

"tidak, aku ingin pulang dulu" Balas Zoro

"ya sudah marimo jika kau tidak ikut, tidak jadi masalah" balas Sanji

"baiklah Zoro kuantar kau sampai rumah mu" lanjut Luffy

Luffy menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Zoro, karena cuaca yang masih buruk, Luffy mengendarai mobilnya tidak terlalu kencang. Setibanya di rumah Zoro, Luffy memberhentikan mobil dan Zoro turun dan pegi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Hey Luffy, kenapa dia tumben sekali" Seru Ussop

"biarkan dia, dia butuh waktu sendirian" Sahut Luffy

"Marimo.." gumam Sanji

Sebenarnya alasan Zoro sederhana saja, dia ingin mencari tahu sosok wanita yang tadi bersamanya di taman itu, dia ingin menstalk, tapi jujur saja ia tak pernah tau dari mana wanita itu berasal dan juga siapa wanita itu, yang paling parah Zoro tidak tahu nama wanita itu. Tapi yang pasti dia tahu darimana Coffee itu berasal, merk minuman Coffee itu adalah jawaban Zoro. Pria ini sangat penasaran, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menstalk wanita itu mulai hari ini.

Zoro's Pov

"_sial, _" umpatku dalam hati,

Entah kenapa aku kesal dengan hal terjadi padaku, di satu sisi aku sangat penasaran, ah hal ini membuat ku gila. Ku putuskan untuk merapihkan diriku, dan aku harus menuju tempat itu. Semoga saja dugaanku benar.

Normal Pov

"Tadaima…" zoro mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumahnya

"Okaeri, Zoro-nii" adik Zoro menyambutnya,

Zoro adalah anak ke 2 dari 3 bersaudara, kakak Zoro bernama Kuina, dan adiknya bernama Perona. Kuina adalah gadis dewasa berumur 26 tahun, gadis cantik ini bekerja sebagai accounting di perusahaan ayahnya, Kuina juga pengajar di dojo milik ayahnya. Perona gadis cantik dan sedikit manja, berumur 13 tahun.

"Perona, Kuina-nee tidak ada dirumah kan ?" Tanya Zoro

"tidak, nee-chan sedang di dojo bersama ayah. Oiya Zoro-nii, tadi aku dapat pesan kau harus segera menyusul ke dojo" Seru Perona

"haah, merepotkan" balas Zoro lalu meninggalkan Perona yang bingung, bisa-bisanya kakaknya kesal di suruh ke dojo.

Zoro kemudian menurut dan langsung pergi ke dojo, meskipun kesal ia tidak pernah menolak permintaan ayahnya itu.

"Tadaima…" Ucap Zoro

Dojo ini tidak seperti biasanya, kalau ada Ayah dan kakaknya di dojo pastilah banyak anak didik datang tapi, kenapa Dojo ini begitu sepi. _Aneh, _pekik Zoro dalam hati.

"Kau terlambat Zoro!" Seru Kuina

"tumben sekali, kesini kau. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus ku berikan padamu" sang Taka no Me, julukan sang Ayah di Dojo ini.

Zoro sedikit kaget, kenapa ayah dan kakaknya terlihat begitu marah padanya, dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh Zoro menghampiri sang ayah dan sang kakak perempuannya itu.

"kenapa kau membolos sekolah ?" Mihawk membuka suara mulai mengintrogasi Zoro

"_haah, kenapa bisa ketahuan. Siaal" gumam Zoro_

"Jawab Zoro, kenapa kau membolos !" bentak Kuina

"ya aku membolos sekolah tadi, lalu aku pergi ke Sabaody Park, kenapa ? apa kalian tidak suka ?" balas Zoro tegas

Praak….

Sebuah tamparan keras menghujam ke wajah rupawan Zoro, baru kali ini ayahnya menamparnya, Zoro sebenarnya merasa bersalah dia tahu ayahnya akan melakukan hal ini. Tapi ada untungnya dia membolos sekolah karena dia bisa menemui wanita yang berhasil menarik hatinya.

"Ayah, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan. Tapi aku merasa senang melakukannya, dan baru kali ini aku membolos, aku bosan dengan semua kekangan yang kau lakukan, aku bosan dengan semua aturan mu, aku juga ingin merasakan kebebasan seperti teman-temanku yang lain, aku bosan kau mengerti orang tua ? kalau saja ibu masih hidup" Lirihnya

"Cukup Zoro! Apa-apaan kau ini haah ? " balas Kuina

"sudahlah Nee-chan, akui saja. Orang tua ini berubah ketika ibu tidak ada. Apa dia pernah mendengarkan hati Nee-chan ? apa dia pernah menampakan cintanya ? dia bukan orang tua yang ku kenal dulu. Dia berubah" balas Zoro, semua bungkam, semua diam, tidak ada yang berucap.

Mihawk sangat paham hal itu, sangat tahu situasi ini, situasi yang selalu memanas di rumahnya, tidak ada kedamaian sama sekali sekarang. Sejak senyum di keluarga ini terkahir kali terlihat adalah ketika mendiang ibunya masih ada. Semuanya sudah tak lagi sama, semuanya telah berubah. Mihawk sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya, dia begitu terpukul akan ucapan anaknya, anaknya benar dia adalah orang tua yang buruk sekarang, dia sudah melupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupnya, seperti apa yang di katakan oleh mendiang istrinya sebelum meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Zoro…" ucap pelan Mihawk

Kuina hanya bisa terhenyak, melihat sang ayah menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu sedih, pahit rasanya melihat keluarga begini sekarang.

"Nee-chan, aku tahu kau kuat. Sudahlah, selama ini kita tidak pernah menyampaikan dan meluapkan emosi kita masing-masing kan, mulai sekarang jangan membohongi diri kita sendiri" Ucap Zoro langsung meninggalkan dojo, tapi sebuah tangan menangkap nya,

"Zoro, kau benar. Kau baru saja menyadarkanku, kalau tidak aku akan jadi orang tua yang begitu bodoh. Maafkan aku anak-anak, ayo kita kerumah kita bicara" Ucap Mihawk

Lalu mereka ber-3 pergi meninggalkan Dojo. Sepertinya omongan Zoro begitu menghenyak hati Ayahnya. Sejak 2 tahun lalu saat Zoro kehilangan ibunya, keluarga ini sedikit berubah, seperti kekuragan cinta. Sebenarnya baik Kuina, Zoro, Perona, dan Mihawk tak terkecuali sama-sama menderita akibat kehilangan sosok yang begitu penting di rumah.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama, perbincangan ini membuat Zoro lupa kalau ia ingin menstalker wanita itu.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah ini, di tunggu Next Chapter yaa.

Tulisan pertama di fandom One Piece, maaf apabila masih ada banyak kesalahan, maaf apabila feel nya belum ada.

RnR ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Lalu mereka ber-3 pergi meninggalkan Dojo. Sepertinya omongan Zoro begitu menghenyak hati Ayahnya. Sejak 2 tahun lalu saat Zoro kehilangan ibunya, keluarga ini sedikit berubah, seperti kekuragan cinta. Sebenarnya baik Kuina, Zoro, Perona, dan Mihawk tak terkecuali sama-sama menderita akibat kehilangan sosok yang begitu penting di rumah._

_Mereka berbincang cukup lama, perbincangan ini membuat Zoro lupa kalau ia ingin menstalker wanita itu._

"ayah, Kuina-nee, Zoro-nii. Kalian cepat sekali" ucap sang adik kecil mereka Perona

"ya, Perona, kita mau membicarakan sesuatu, ayo ikut" ucap sang kaka

Perona pun mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi kakaknya

Zoro Pov

"ah sial, aku lupa untuk pergi mencari wanita itu"

Kenapa aku begitu lupa, gara-gara ketahuan bolos, dan sekarang orang tua itu akan mengajak kami berbincang, dan kapan waktuku untuk mencarinya.

Normal Pov

Zoro begitu kelihatan gusar, sang kakak yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan adik laki-laki yang ia sanyangi itu pun bertanya-tanya dan hendak menegurnya, tapi dia urungkan nitanya karena saat ini ayahnya ingin melakukan pembicaraan keluarga.

Kuina, Zoro, dan Perona sudah duduk di ruang keluarga dan bersiap-siap, kira-kira apa yang akan di bahas ayahnya.

"Zoro, Kuina, Perona. Ayah minta maaf, akhir-akhir ini ayah begitu keras kepada kalian, karena sifat ayah seperti ini kau sampai membolos sekolah Zoro. Kuina maafkan ayah, karena ayah tidak pernah memikirkan kesedihan mu selama ini. Perona ku harap ayah masih bisa memperbaiki sifat ayah" ujarnya pajang

Ke 3 anaknya pun tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh ayahnya itu, mereka sungguh tak percaya, ayahnya sepertinya sudah kembali menjadi ayahnya yang dulu.

"ayah tidak perlu minta maaf, kami juga mengerti kesedihan ayah. Kita semua kehilangan ibu" ujar Kuina

"iya ayah, Kuina-nee benar" timpal Perona

Hanya Zoro yang tidak berkomentar, pria ini memang keras, dan juga sedikit dingin, mirip sekali dengan Mihawk sang ayah.

"jadi hanya kalian berdua yang memaafkan ayah" ucap Mihawk sambil melirik ke arah putra nya itu

"ayah, maafkan aku karena telah membolos sekolah. Dan baiklah baiklah ada kalanya kesedihan merubah kita, tapi aku harap kau tidak melupakan kami" ujar Zoro

'_kau sudah dewasa nak' _ucap Mihawk dalam hati

"ya baiklah karena ini sudah selesai, aku mau mandi, dan aku mau pergi" seru Zoro

Kuina dan Mihawk memandang heran, tumben sekali Zoro pergi setelah selesai sekolah, biasanya dia akan tidur.

Zoro segera melakukan persiapan sebelum dia berangkat untuk men-Stalking wanita yang dia temui tadi.

Setelah persiapan selesai, Zoro pun menyiapkan motor sport yang jarang sekali dia pakai.

"yosh, aku sudah siap" gumamnya

Zoro pun menjalankan motornya menuju daerah Sabaody sebelah selatan, dia sangat yakin wanita itu berasal dari daerah sana, demi kumis putih pak kepala sekolah Sirohige, dia akan menemukan wanita itu dan mengajaknya minimal berkenalan.

Sesampainya di sana Zoro mencoba mencari di sekitar ruko tempat menjual Coffee yang hanya terdapat di daerah itu. Zoro yang memakai kupluk tidak menampilkan surai hijaunya yang begitu mencolok. Dia berhenti di sebuah ruko dan membeli Coffee spesial daerah itu, berharap dia bisa menemukan sedikit informasi.

"totalnya jadi 17 Yen, aku tidak tahu seorang pelajar seperti mu juga merokok" suara wanita penjaga ruko itu _'sepertinya aku kenal' _batin Zoro

"tuan, jadi sekarang anda memutuskan untuk mengikutiku ?" lanjutnya membuat Zoro begitu skak mat

"a-aha-ahaha, anda yang waktu itu di taman. Dan ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya" ucap Zoro tergagap sambil menyerahkan uang

"jadi benar ? anda mengikuti saya ?" tanyanya lagi

"tidak, aku hanya mau mengunjungi tempat ini. Kebetulan temanku tinggal di daerah ini" ujarnya bohong

Zoro tidak menyangka akan bertemu wanita ini secepat ini. Situasi yang tidak terkendali oleh Zoro. Dia begitu bingung harus melakukan apa,

"fufufu, mungkin saya terlalu PD. Maaf, seorang pelajar seperti anda tidak mungkin kan men-stalking tante-tante seperti ku" ujar Robin jahil, sepertinya dia sangat suka menggoda pria ini.

Umur wanita itu sebenarnya tidak lah terlalu terpaut jauh, hanya 9 tahun, Zoro 17 tahun dan wanita itu 26 tahun,

"terima kasih, sampai nanti" balasnya, lagi-lagi Zoro tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap wanita itu. Dia begitu tergoda, buru-buru dia cabut dari tempat itu

"fufufu, dia begitu lucu. Apa kata-kata 'sampai nanti' mu itu akan berlanjut jika bertemu denganku di tempat 'itu'. " wanita itu tahu kalau pria yang barusan datang adalah murid di Sabaody School, dia seperti mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya bolos kerja akhir-akhir ini.

Wanita ini tertunduk lesu, dia sangat tidak ingin pria itu jatuh hati padanya, karena keadaan yang sangat sangat tidak memungkinkan, dia tahu diri sekali.

Hari cepat berlalu, sudah 3 hari sejak Zoro berkunjung ke ruko itu, sekarang dia sudah tidak berani berharap untuk bertemu dengan wanita yang sempat membuatnya bertingkah layaknya bukan Rorona Zoro. Toh dia masih tidak bisa berkenalan dengan wanita itu.

"ZOROOOO!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat familiar di telinga Zoro, Luffy memanggilnya

Lalu laki-laki yang selalu memakai topi jerami ini berjalan ke tempat Zoro, tentunya bersama kedua teman Zoro lainnya, Sanji dan Ussop.

"yo!" sapa Ussop

"Luffy, tumben kau tidak di ganggu oleh tante-tante itu" ujarnya

"maksudmu Hammock ? mungkin dia lelah. Shishishi" balas Luffy dengan cengiran khas nya

"menyebut namanya saja salah" gumam Ussop sambil tepuk jidat

"dia itu tidak akan memikirkan wanita, ku pikir Hancock-san lebih baik menggodaku" ujar Sanji sombong

"kau itu mesum alis pelintir" acara saling ejek akan segera dimulai

"diam kau Marimo buta arah"

"alis pelintir mesum"

"kurang ajar kau, mengajakku berkelahi"

"ayo kita berkelahi, alis pelintir"

Yaa ejekan yang tiada akhir dari kedua sahabat ini, Luffy selalu sukses menengahi sahabat pirang dan sahabat hijau nya saat kedua nya saling bertengkar ringan, tapi kali ini tidak, Zoro berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"wanita itu…" gumam Zoro di tengah pertengkarannya dengan Sanji

"Zoro.. kau mengenal guru itu" ujar Ussop

"HAAAH, dia guru ? benar kau ?" balasnya kaget

"Marimo, apa-apaan kau menatap Robin-sensei dengan tatapan begitu" selidik Sanji

"hey bukan urusanmu, alis pelintir mesum" balasnya

Wanita yang di temui Zoro ternyata adalah guru di sekolahnya, tapi dia tidak mengajar anak kelas 2, dia mengajar anak kelas 3.

"Zoro, aku tidak berharap kau menyukai Robin-sensei." Ucap ussop

"memangnya kenapa ? aku ini pria normal. Kau pikir aku tidak normal ?" ucapnya marah

"Zoro, rasa sukamu sudah telat. Robin-sensei akan segera pindah dari sekolah ini. Karena ada kejadian tidak mengenakan 4 hari yang lalu, saat kita bolos waktu itu" Sanji sedang serius

"haah, jujur aku saja belum tahu siapa nama wanita itu, sampai hari ini" ucapnya lagi

"haah, kau sama saja seperti Luffy. Tapi apa kau serius ? jika iya akan kuberitahu perihal masalahnya." lanjut ussop

Lalu Ussop mulai bercerita

Flash back

"_**Robin-san, aku menyukai mu" ucap seroang murid dikelasnya**_

_**Sesaat Robin kaget, karena belum pernah dia mengira bahwa muridnya akan mengatakan hal itu.**_

"_**ciee Law, ciee" teriakan anak-anak di kelasnya sontak meneriaki aksi Law tersebut**_

"_**maaf Trafalgar-san, ini masih waktu pelajaran. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menerima ucapan mu itu. Terima kasih telah menyukai ku" balasnya**_

"_**hahahah, Law kau itu bukan tipe nya Robin-sensei" ejek murid laki-laki yang bernama Sabo**_

"_**sialan kau." Gerutu Law**_

"_**haha, aku menang kan" seringai Sabo yang berhasil menang dari taruhannya oleh Law**_

_**Law adalah salah satu murid kelas 3 yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya, banyak anak perempuan yang tidak terima pernyataan cinta Law kepada guru itu, mereka semua menganggap guru itu sebagai guru penggoda. Dan berniat agar guru itu keluar dari sekolah ini.**_

_**Seorang murid menemui Robin di ruang guru.**_

"_**Robin-sensei, apa-apaan sikap anda tadi ? aku tahu anda adalah seroang penggoda sehingga Law-kun menyatakan cinta kepada anda. Dasar wanita jalang" dia berkata dengan sedikit keras dan kasar, sehingga terdengar oleh penghuni disana. Robin tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, meskipun tuduhan muridnya tidak benar.**_

"_**maaf Monet-san, anda telah menghina guru anda. Tidak pantas rasanya seorang murid mengatakan hal itu" ucap seorang guru berambut merah, aka Shanks-sensei**_

"_**sensei, dia memang begitu. Dia adalah wanita penggoda sehingga para laki-laki di kelas selalu berpikiran mesum terhadapnya" adu nya**_

_**Sedikit memandang Robin yang terdiam,**_

"_**lebih baik kamu keluar Monet-san, tuduhanmu sungguh tidak berasalan" seru nya**_

"_**baiklah sensei, tapi hati-hati anda mungkin tergoda dengan wanita jalang ini" ucap nya lagi sambil meninggalkan ruangan guru**_

_**Anak itu sangat tidak sopan, seluruh sekolah pun tahu. Situasi makin memburuk, Robin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pihak sekolah tidak mungkin mengeluarkan murid itu, karena dia adalah anak salah satu professor yang mengalirkan dana ke sekolah, **_

"_**Robin-sensei, saya sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Saya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saya tahu anda tidak salah. Tuduhan itu sangat tidak berdasar." Ucap pak kepala Sekolah Edward Newgate**_

"_**tidak apa-apa pak kepala sekolah, saya mengerti. Saya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri" lirihnya**_

"_**sekali lagi saya, kami minta maaf kepada anda. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya" lanjut Edward**_

_**Robin sudah mengirim surat pengundruan diri dan 4 hari setelah ini dia akan berpamitan dengan semua muridnya.**_

Flashback Off

Zoro yang mendengar cerita Ussop menggeram, hatinya panas, dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

"hoy Zoro tunggu," teriak Ussop

Tidak diindahkan teriakan sahabatnya itu, Zoro berjalan dengan emosinya menuju ke ruang kelas 3 dimana tempat Monet berada.

Braak…

Suara pintu yang terdobrak, Zoro menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya. Saat melihat sosok Monet, Zoro langsung menyeret wanita itu dengan tidak sopan, dan memojokkannya ke tembok.

Baak,

Suara tubuh Monet yang terpental pun terdengar, dia merintih kesakitan. Para cowok yang melihat tindakan Zoro pun menggeram kesal, karena berani-beraninya junior melakukan hal itu.

"Heey, apa yang mau kau lakukan" teriak salah satu anak kelas 3

"bukan urusan kalian. Dia kubunuh pun bukan urusan kalian" jawabnya sarkas

"jadi kau ingin mati disini" balas para cowok di kelas itu

"ZOROOO, APA YANG MAU LAKUKAN" teriak Sanji dari luar pintu

Terlihat ketiga sahabatnya mencoba menghentikan Zoro.

"Sabo, Law. Anak bodoh ini mengacau di kelas kita kenapa kalian diam saja" teriak salah seorang anak bernama Kid

"Eustas-ya, biarkan anak itu mengamuk sesukanya. Karena Monet sudah keterlaluan dengan melakukan fitnah terhadap Robin-san" balas Law

Semua anak kelas 3 pun tercengang mendengar ucapan Law, jujur saja Law &amp; Sabo tidak pernah mengira akan begini jadinya. Awalnya mereka hanya seru-seruan saja, tapi membawa efek yang sangat buruk.

Sementara itu, Sanji, Ussop, dan Luffy mendekati Zoro

"Sabo-nii, jadi itu ulah mu. Haduh kau ini" cerocos Luffy

"yo Luffy. Hahha kami akan meminta maaf setelah ini. Biarkan temanmu itu, Monet sudah kelewatan" balasnya

"Roronoa-ya, jangan kau bunuh wanita itu" Seru Law

"heh"

Zoro hanya bergumam, tanggannya sudah terkepal kesal, emosi sudah menguasainya sekarang.

Praaaaaang …

Monet menutup matanya, dia sudah tak berdaya, tangan besar Zoro mengekang tindakannya, baru kali ini ada pria yang berani kepadanya. Zoro tidak mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah Monet, melainkan ke jendela, alhasil jendela itu pecah berantakan.

"kalau kau mau memfitnah seseorang, lihat dirimu dulu. Kau itu tidak pantas menilai Robin-sensei seperti itu" ucap Zoro seraya melepaskan kekangannya dan keluar berlari.

Monet hanya menangis dan memaki Zoro, tidak ada yang memperdulikannya sekarang setelah tahu yang sebenarnya dari Law. Perempuan itu hanya memanfaatkan situasi karena dia anak dari pemilik dana disekolah.

Zoro berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mencoba mengejar Robin-sensei, darah bercucuran dari tangannya, dia tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya. Hatinya lebih sakit karena Robin-sensei harus pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan wanita itu.

"haah… . kenapa kau berjalannya cepat sekali sih" ucap Zoro terengah engah

"are..? kenapa ?" Tanya Robin singkat

"aku Roronoa Zoro, salam kenal. Mungkin ini terlalu telat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau adalah guru disini" Zoro memperkenalkan diri

"fufufu, jadi Roronoa-san tidak tahu. Tapi itu sedikit membantu. Sekarang sudah tahu kan." Balasnya

"Ro-Robin-sensei, ma-maukah kau berkencan denganku besok" ucap Zoro agak tergagap

Robin kaget, ada muridnya yang lain mengajaknya berkencan, meskipun Zoro tak mengenalinya sebagai guru disini, tapi Robin merasa ini salah. Tapi nampaknya dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan pria bersurai hijau ini, entah kenapa.

"kalau tanganmu sudah sembuh, kau boleh mengajakku berkencan Roronoa-san" balasnya sambil mengangkat tangan Zoro,

"baiklah, tapi jangan larang aku untuk berkunjung ke tempatmu. Sensei" tutupnya

Robin hanya mengangguk setuju, akhirnya Zoro mengetahui siapa wanita itu, dan dia bisa mengajaknya berkencan. Zoro lalu kembali menuju kelasnya, dengan tangan yang belum juga di perban.

"Zoro, ku pikir kau akan melukai Monet-senpai" ucap Ussop

"haah, tentu saja tidak. Lagipula apa untungnya bagiku memukul wanita sombong itu" balasnya

"kau ternyata masih memiliki sisi manis, Marimo" ucap Sanji dengan nada menggoda

"sialan kau alis pelintir" Zoro hanya membalasnya acuh

Tap tap tap

Suara orang berjalan seperti menghampiri mereka, seorang pria berotot dengan rambut nyentrik bewarna biru tengah berjalan menghampiri Zoro.

"Yo, Zoro-kun, Supeeer " panggil pria itu, seorang guru mata pelajaran Teknik pembuatan kapal, a.k.a Franky

"y-y-yo Franky-sensei" jawabnya agak gugup, melihat guru ini termasuk guru pengganggu

"supeeer, tanganmu mengeluarkan darah merah juga yaa" basa basi nya

"oke, oke Sensei, aku mengerti." Zoro yang paham pun tanpa basa basi langsung ikut gurunya ini.

Franky adalah wali kelas di kelas Zoro, dia sering mengajak berbincang muridnya yang bermasalah, Zoro sering bermasalah di sekolah, karena itulah Zoro sudah hapal dengan perangai gurunya ini.

"Zoro, kenapa berbuat senekat itu" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan asap Rokok nya.

"sensei, kau tahu. Pria bisa melakukan apa saja saat wanita yang dia sayangi di perlakukan kasar" jawabnya tegas,

"haah, sudah ku duga. Lagipula kau hanya membolos sekali, dan apa pertemuan sekali itu bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta sebegitunya ke Robin-sensei ? kau hanyalah bocah ingusan yang mungkin akan membuatnya tidak nyaman jika berjalan bergandengan tangan denganmu kau tahu" jelasnya sambil menyodorkan Rokoknya pada Zoro

"tidak usah sensei ini kan lingkungan sekolah, sensei aku hargai kepedulianmu itu. Tapi kurasa dia terlalu sempurna, tidak ada wanita seusia ku yang mampu membuatku tertarik sampai segininya" lagi Zoro menjelaskan

"aku tidak melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Semoga kau berhasil, ingat kau harus berbuat lebih untuk mendapatkannya" Franky memberi Zoro sebuah nasihat

"haiik, Arigatou sensei" Zoro menundukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

Kemudian Zoro meninggalkan Sensei nya yang sedang asik menghisap rokok itu, dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tidak kepikiran olehnya untuk menuju ruang UKS, dia menyeringai, sepertinya dia sudah punya ide tentang luka di tangannya ini.

Tak terasa hari yang melelahkan ini berakhir, semua murid sudah buyar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali pria bersurai hijau ini, dengan seribu langkah tegapnya dia mencoba menaiki angkutan umum untuk pergi ke daerah selatan Sabaody, dia akan menemui sensei tercintanya.

Zoro sudah sampai di tempat yang sekarang jadi favorit nya itu.

"tolong Coffee dan sebungkus rokoknya" ujarnya pada pelayan toko itu

"baiklah jadi 17 yen tota-" omongan pelayan ini terhenti setelah melihat sosok pria bersurai hijau ini

"oh, Roronoa-san"

"yaah Sensei, aku datang. Kau sudah janji kan tidak melarangku untuk kesini" ucapnya

"fufufu, kau memaksa sekali. Ngomong-ngomong tanganmu ?" sambil menunjuk tangan Zoro yang belum di perban

"ini tidak ada apa-apanya" lanjutnya

"ya ampun, masuklah akan kuobati lukamu"

Dengan telaten Robin mencuci tangan Zoro, mengelapnya dengan cairan alcohol agar lukanya tidak infeksi, kemudian melilitkan perban ke tangan kekar itu. Jangan di Tanya lagi Zoro sedang blushing hebat sekarng, melihat wanita ini dari dekat membuat jantungnya tak karuan. Terkadang Robin bergumam agak sedikit tertawa tepatnya melihat wajah pria ini memerah.

Setelah selesai mengobati tangan Zoro, Robin memberikan Coffee yang tadi di pesan Zoro, tapi tidak dengan rokok itu.

"ini kopinya, dan tidak boleh merokok" ucapnya lembut

"baiklah sensei" ucapnya agak kecewa,

Zoro menikmati sekali kunjungannya ini, Robin menyambutnya dengan baik.

Setelah kunjungan pertamanya Zoro jadi sering berkunjung ke tempat Robin, dengan senang hati Robin selalu menerima kedatangan Zoro, bahkan pria itu selalu membantunya menjaga tokonya. Intensitas kedekatan mereka pun semakin bertambah, sepertinya bulir bulir cinta mulai tumbuh di hati mereka berdua.

Hujan..

Zoro berlari menuju toko di tempat Robin, karena hujan dia jadi sedikit basah,

"Roronoa-san, masuklah biar kubuatkan Kopi hangat" tuturnya

"baiklah sensei"

Robin menyiapkan kopi, dan membuat sedikit makanan. Mereka menyantap makanan sambil bersenda gurau, setelahnya Robin menyetrika baju seragam Zoro yang basah karena hujan. Kunjungannya kali ini sepertinya akan lebih lama dari biasanya, karena hujan belum menandakan akan berhenti.

"Ro-Robin-san…" panggil Zoro

"are ..? "

"a-aku mecintaimu Robin-san" ucap Zoro sedikit gugup

Akhirnya Zoro mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya kepada Robin. Robin yang kaget atas ucapan Zoro pun seketika berhenti menyetrika, hal paling tidak diinginkan terjadi, Robin harus sadar Pria di depannya ini terlalu muda untuknya.

"jangan bercanda Roronoa-san" balasnya agak acuh

"aku tidak bercanda, kau begitu membuatku terpesona" Zoro berucap sangat tidak dirinya

Hening, Robin tidak membalas ucapan Zoro. Dia mencoba menghindari ini, melihat reaksi Robin seperti itu, Zoro pun hanya tertunduk lesu, dia segera menyudahi aksinya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Dengan berat hati Zoro melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Robin terlihat tengah duduk dengan muka tertunduk. Zoro jadi tak enak melihatnya begitu.

Di luar masih hujan deras, tapi tak mengurungkan niat pria hijau ini untuk pulang, tapi saat dia hendak menyebrang jalan dan menunggu bis sebuah tangan mulus menahan langkahnya, lalu Zoro berbalik dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menahannya.

Zoro kaget, karena Robin menahan langkahnya, wajah sedihnya dia tampilkan, wajah yang biasanya selalu ceria.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintaiku?" ucapnya sambil terus menahan tangan kekar Zoro

"_cinta tak memiliki batas. Cinta tidak dapat diukur, meskipun banyak yang tlah mencoba, cinta tak dapat di jelaskan, _aku mencintamu dengan tulus. Biarkan aku mencoba membahagia kan mu" jelasnya

Robin pun menundukan kepalanya, air matanya terus mengalir, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dalam hatinya menjerit girang, karena pria ini mengungkapkan cintanya, tapi dia takut orang-orang akan mencemoohnya karena mencintai pria yang terpaut jauh lebih muda darinya.

Cup,

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Zoro, tanda cintanya terbalaskan. Singkat memang tapi mampu membangkitkan senyuman Zoro, kini Robin tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Zoro, menatapnya dalam,

"izinkan aku untuk mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, Zoro" balasnya

Mereka berpelukan di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, mereka berdua bahagia, begitu bahagia.

"Zoro, err bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" ucapnya

"apapun," balas Zoro

Mereka masih tetap berpelukan, Zoro sudah mendapatkan wanitanya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Zoro dan Robin selanjutnya,

Chapter berikutnya ^_^

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

"_apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintaiku?" ucapnya sambil terus menahan tangan kekar Zoro_

"_cinta tak memiliki batas. Cinta tidak dapat diukur, meskipun banyak yang tlah mencoba, cinta tak dapat di jelaskan, aku mencintamu dengan tulus. Biarkan aku mencoba membahagia kan mu" jelasnya_

_Robin pun menundukan kepalanya, air matanya terus mengalir, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dalam hatinya menjerit girang, karena pria ini mengungkapkan cintanya, tapi dia takut orang-orang akan mencemoohnya karena mencintai pria yang terpaut jauh lebih muda darinya._

_Cup,_

_Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Zoro, tanda cintanya terbalaskan. Singkat memang tapi mampu membangkitkan senyuman Zoro, kini Robin tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Zoro, menatapnya dalam,_

"_izinkan aku untuk mencoba menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, Zoro" balasnya_

_Mereka berpelukan di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan, mereka berdua bahagia, begitu bahagia._

"_Zoro, err bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu" ucapnya_

"_apapun," balas Zoro_

_Mereka masih tetap berpelukan, Zoro sudah mendapatkan wanitanya._

**~~~Sabaody~~~**

"ZOROO" suara teriakan perempuan yang tidak asing menggema,

"_nampaknya sudah pagi" _gumam pria hijau yang ini, suasana pagi dirumahnya akan selalu begini, dia masih membiasakan diri dengan pagi yang akan selalu berjalan seperti ini. Sejak mendiang ibunya tidak tidak ada, pagi hari akan selalu terasa begini.

Pria ini mencoba membuka matanya, berat sekali, bahkan dia lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi daripada mendengar teriakan kakaknya pagi-pagi begini. Tapi cepat-cepat dia urungkan niatnya karena masalah pagi harinya akan bertambah buruk kalau dia berani melakukannya.

Akhirnya Zoro pun bangun, menyingkapkan selimut yang sedari tadi masih membungkus tubuh kekarnya, sedikit menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja besar, mengambil handphone nya, ini adalah kebiasaan barunya, biasanya dia langsung menuju kamar mandi setelah ia terbangun. Dia melihat handphone nya dan membaca beberapa email masuk. Disana tertulis nama pengirimnya _Nona Manis_ ada 2 pesan disana.

_**Sudah pagi, **_

_**Cepat bangun, kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah bukan.**_

Dia membaca tulisan itu, cengiran menghiasi wajahnya saat dia membaca Email dari seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Dia tidak membalas pesan itu membiarkan sang wanita bertanya-tanya, lalu dia akan datang mengunjungi wanita itu sebelum dia berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Zoro sudah bersiap, sudah di pakainya gakuran hitam khas sekolahnya, dia terlihat emm sangat tampan. Lalu matanya mengabsen satu persatu orang-orang di hadapannya. Kakaknya ada, adiknya ada, ayahnya pun ada. Tapi dia masih belum terbiasa dengan pandangan kosong di kursi yang biasa di tempati oleh ibunya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama bersedih, Zoro tersenyum renyah, dan mulai membaur dengan suasana ramai keluarganya, keluarga yang sangat dicintainya. Senyumnya kembali menghias wajahnya saat mendapati handphone berbunyi menandakan Email kembali masuk,

Zoro tidak membacanya, dia sudah tahu, wanita selalu khawatir dengan sifat susah bangun yang dimilikinya. Biarkan hanya sebentar saja dia membuat khawatir wanita yang paling dikasihinya itu.

"heheh,, Kuina-nee, lihat Zoro-nii seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta" Seru Perona

"haah" Kuina berdecah bingung, lalu dilihatnya Zoro sedang senyum-senyum sambil memandangi handphone nya.

"oi Zoro, memangnya ada wanita yang mau dengan mu?" Ledek kakaknya

Merasa di perhatikan, Zoro pun terbangun dari lamunanya, melihat ekspresi geli adik dan kakaknya sontak dia hanya berdecak kesal, _"mengganggu saja"._

"hahah lihat ayah, anak lelaki manismu tengah di mabuk asmara" Ujar Kuina

Terlihat Mihawk tengah menahan tawanya, sebagai ayah tentulah dia akan merestui siapapun wanita pilihan anaknya itu.

"Zoro, sudah sewajarnya kan kau memiliki kekasih?" pertanyaan sang ayah menggantung,

"haah," Zoro hanya menghela nafas panjang

Mihawk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak lelakinya ini. Keluarga ini kemudian melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya, dengan cepat. Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan paginya dirumah, Zoro bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Sekarang dia berangkat menggunakan motor sport, sejak Robin hadir di kehidupannya Zoro sudah tidak lagi berangkat bersama Luffy ataupun menaiki bis sekolah.

Rutinitas paginya sebelum ke sekolah adalah mengunjungi rumah Robin, meskipun harus berputar-putar tapi semua itu bukan halangan.

"kopi dan rokoknya satu nona manis" dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya

"kami tidak menjual rokok untuk anak sekolah tuan" balasnya

Sedikit candaan untuk memecah suasana pagi ini, hal yang disuaki keduanya.

Pagi ini Robin menguncir rambut hitam panjangnya, menyisakan poni depannya yang menutupi keningnya, mata birunya terlihat indah. Zoro menopang dagunya dan duduk di meja depan toko milik Robin, menyeringai tidak jelas, dia sedang memandangi keindahan wanita dewasa di depannya ini. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini, lantas Robin melakukan hal yang sama dan memandangi pria ini sedekat mungkin.

Merasa sosok yang lamuninya begitu dekat, Zoro pun terkaget dan mukanya kembali memerah,

"fufufu, kenapa kaget ? bukannya tadi kamu sedang melamuniku, anata" Tanya nya jahil

Zoro hanya tergagap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya, ekspresi inilah yang sangat di sukai Robin, Pria ini adalah godaan terbesar dalam hidupnya kini.

"haah, sepertinya aku bisa mati kalau lama-lama disini. Naah aku berangkat dulu" Ujarnya, sepertinya dia makin tidak kuat kalau lama-lama di tempat ini

"fufufu, tunggu sebentar" Robin tampak mengambil sekotak bekal yang dibuatnya tadi pagi.

"ini" sambil menyerahkan bento kepada Zoro

"heeh, apa ini" sambil memiringkan kepalanya Zoro Nampak bingung

"bento, aku buatkan tadi pagi. Kau tidak suka ya aku buatkan bento" balasnya

"ohh, baiklah akan ku makan nanti. Terima kasih" ucap Zoro

Zoro sudah melenggangkan kakinya hendak berangkat, tapi lagi-lagi tangan mulus itu Nampak tidak rela melepaskan kepergian kekasihnya, kemudian dia memeluk pria kekar di depannya ini. Zoro tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, pria ini begitu polos.

Cup,

Sebuah kecupan di kening pria hijau itu, Robin mengecup lembut pria yang kini sangat di sayanginya itu.

"jaa, aku pergi"

"hati-hati, anata"

Zoro pun memacu motornya dengan cepat. Sekotak bento menjadi penambah semangatnya. Tak pernah dia sesemangat ini sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Zoro di hinggapi beribu pertanyaan dari Luffy dkk,

"Zoro, jadi benar yaa?" Ussop mulai bertanya

"haah, benar apa ?"

"sudahlah tidak usah disembunyikan lagi" Lanjut Ussop

Zoro masih mengelak tuduhan tidak jelas sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Marimo jangan banyak alasan!kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Robin-sensei bahkan dengan kami?" ujar Sanji Kesal

"_ck, darimana dia tahu" _batin Zoro

Sebenarnya Zoro tidak ingin hubungannya di ketahui oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, karena dia menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu.

"tuan Alis pelintir sok Pintar, aku punya alasan sendiri untuk memberitahu atau tidak perihal masalah pribadiku" Jawab Zoro kali ini sedikit serius

Sahabat-sahabatnya menatap Zoro bingung, tak biasanya dia bersikap begini.

"sudahlah Sanji, setiap orang punya privasinya masing-masing" sahut Ussop

"haah, tapi kau hebat Marimo. Bisa mendapatkan Robin-sensei" ucap Sanji lagi

"cih" Zoro hanya berdecih kesal

"Oiy Zoro Sanji, daripada kalian berantem lebih baik kita ke kantin, lagipula ini masih pagi" Seru Luffy

"yosh baiklah, _kaichou"_ balas semuanya

Hanya Luffy satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji. Kemudian mereka ber 4 pun menyambangi kantin sekolah yang sedikit ramai oleh para siswa, berhubung jam masuk masih lama dan juga factor kebadungan dari mereka ber 4, pasti tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit.

"jadi Zoro, jangan lupa traktir kita semua yaah. Shishishishi" ucap Luffy

"haah, kenapa aku harus traktir kalian"

"shishishi, Zoro pokoknya aku mau daging" lanjut Luffy

"haah, terserah kau saja"

Dia sangat malas mendengar rengekan Luffy, sahabatnya yang satu ini takkan berhenti merengek sampai keinginannya dituruti. Sementara Ussop dan Sanji hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Zoro. Dia sedikit ingat saat Sanji mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Nami dan dibalas oleh wanita 'iblis' itu mereka pun menikmati makanan yang dibelikan oleh Sanji.

Yaah setidaknya dia harus berbagi kesenangan dengan para sahabat bodohnya ini.

Drrrt, drrrt, drrrt .. … suara Handphone Zoro, Kuina menelpon nya

"_moshi moshi"_

"_Zoro, nanti sepulang sekolah antar aku yaah, aku ada janji dengan temanku" _

"_haah Nee-chan, memangnya kau tidak kerja ?"_

"_haha, aku minta izin libur tadi. Dan ayah menginzinkan" _

"_yasudah lah"_

"_arigatou nee Zoro"_

Cukup hari ini begitu buruk baginya, mentraktir Luffy dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Plus dia harus mengantar kakaknya pergi padahal kegiatan rutin pulang sekolahnya adalah pergi ke tempat Robin.

Jam pelajaran berlalu, pandangannya selalu kosong, Zoro sudah kehilangan semangatnya, bahkan dia lupa memakan bento buatan kekasihnya. _"haah," _entah sudah berapa kali dia mendecah dan menguap sampai kelas di bubarkan.

Saat Luffy mengajaknya untuk pulang Zoro menolaknya, berhubung dia membawa motor sekarang, dan juga dia ingin memakan bento buatan Robin yang belum sempat dia makan tadi. Dia pun beralih ke atap dan menyantap bento nya.

_Enaak, _itulah pekiknya saat memakan onigiri buatan Robin, dia menikmati kesendiriannya. Setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon wanitanya,

"_Moshi moshi.."_

"_yaa, Anata. Kau sudah selesai sekolah ? jangan bilang kau membolos."_

"_haah enak saja. Buatkan aku lagi besok yang seperti ini, rasanya benar-benar enak"_

"_fufufu, aku tidak yakin dengan pujianmu barusan"_

"_lantas aku harus bilang apa kalau ini memang benar-benar enak, nonna ?"_

"_fufufu, ngomong-ngomong. Hari ini aku janji dengan teman lamaku, kau langsung pulang saja yah"_

"_apaa ? terus tokomu bagaimana ?"_

"_toko sudah aku tutup, aku sudah bersiap-siap, aku pergi dulu yaah nanti kutelpon lagi, anata"_

"_haah baiklah baiklah"_

Wanita memang merepotkan. Kekesalan nya sudah memuncak, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, pulang pun rasanya malas, tapi dia lebih malas berurusan dengan wanita merepotkan lainnya, kakaknya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

-Skip Time-

Kini pria kekar itu sudah sampai dirumahnya, saat hendak membuka pintu aura gelap seperti menyelimuti pintu masuk rumahnya, dia tahu pasti orang di balik pintu itu,

Tebakannya tepat, kakaknya sudah menyilangkan tangan di dada dan sudah bermuka kesal, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat sekarang, dia berlalu melewati kakaknya dan segera bersiap untuk mengantarnya.

"Nee-chan, mau kemana sih sebenarnya" dia masih harus menyakinkan dirinya

"sudahlah, kau sudah siap kan. Ayo segera berangkat" Seru Kuina

"_cih" _dengan perasaan malas, kesal, dan juga sedikit galau akhirnya dia tetap mengkuti perintah kakaknya dan mengantarnya pergi.

~~Sabaody Café~~~

"aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu, aku menunggu disini saja Nee-chan" Serunya

"kau yakin tidak ingin aku traktir minum" rayu Kuina

"haah, mengantarmu saja aku sudah malas sebenarnya Nee-chan.. Awww"

Zoro berteriak, Kakaknya sudah menginjak kakiknya,

"ooh jadi kau tidak ikhlas" dengan death glare andalannya

"tidak tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja" jawabnya teraduh aduh

"yasudahlah percuma memaksamu. Jaa ne"

Kuina pun berlalu pergi, kini dia seperti tukang ojek yang sedang menunggu penumpang, karena mood nya terlalu jelek, diapun membakar sebatang rokok, menikmati panasnya asap yang selalu menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kuina-chan…" Panggil seroang wanita

"Robin…" balasnya

Ternyata teman lama yang dibicarakan Robin adalah Kuina, mereka berteman baik saat SMA dan saat di Universitas. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu di Sabaody Café, seperti kebanyakan orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu merek mengobrol banyak hal dan sedikit bersenda gurau.

Kuina sedikit terganggu dengan email yang dikirimkan Zoro, mungkin sangat salah mengajak adiknya yang sedang tidak mood untuk mengantarnya, tidak tetap tidak mengindahkan Email yang dikirim oleh adiknya dan menaruh Handphone nya di meja, pandangan Robin tidak sengaja menatap tertuju pada Wallpaper hp sahabatnya itu, terlihat foto Kuina tengah merangkul seorang pria yang amat dikenalnya itu, Roronoa Zoro.

"Robin, kenapa ?" Tanya Kuina bingung

"Kuina-chan kau sudah punya kekasih tapi kenapa tidak bilang padaku" jawabnya

"e-eto, a-ano, dia bu-bukan ke-kekasihku" jawab Kuina jujur

"jagan lupa mengundangku kalau kau mau menikah"

"Robin, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Kenapa Kuina sebegitu gugupnya saat Robin bertanya soal adiknya. Dia tidak dapat kesempatan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, situasi ini begitu sulit.

Robin terlihat begitu kecewa mendapati apa yang dilihatnya, Zoro mengkhianatinya, batinnya menjerit kesal, otak pintarnya tidak mampu berpikir jernih, kenapa pria itu tega selingkuh darinya. Pikiran itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

"Robin kau baik-baik saja" Tanya Kuina khawatir

"eeh, tidak apa-apa Kuina-chan"

"Robin, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah salah satu alasan ku untuk tetap semangat hidup saat ibuku meninggal" ucapnya

Robin yang mendengar ucapan itu sontak seperti ada gadai besar yang mengantam punggungnya, dia harus keluar dari permainan ini sekarang juga. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi,

"dia adalah adi…."

Ucapan Kuina terhenti saat Robin memotongnya

"maaf Kuina-chan, aku lupa sesuatu. Jadi aku harus pulang sekarang"

"eto, kenapa buru-buru sekali. Baiklah baiklah maaf yaa aku bercerita tentang ibuku lagi"

"tidak apa-apa Kuina-chan"

Robin yang sudah salah paham sejak awal pun pergi dengan kesal dan raut muka kecewa, dia keluar dari café dan mendapati sosok lelaki hijaunya ada diluar, pikirannya semakin kacau, sudah dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan laki-laki itu yang tega mengkhianati perasaanya.

"oh iya dia ada disini loh, itu" ucap Kuina sambil menunjuk ke arah Zoro

Cukup ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya, kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar dia rasakan harus di renggut di depan matanya. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

Zoro terlihat bingung kenapa juga kakaknya bersama Robin, 2 sosok wanita itu terlihat menghampiri Zoro di parkiran.

Kuina hendak memperkenalkan Robin kepada Zoro, tapi Robin menolak dan berusaha menghindari Zoro. Zoro yang melihat wanitanya bertingkah aneh pun segera berlari mengejarnya, tapi sayang wanita itu segera menyetop taksi dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Zoro kau mengenal Robin…"

"dia itu kekasihku Nee-chan"

"aap-apaaa ? kau serius?" dengan muka sedikit bersalah dan panic

"Zoro maaf" Kuina memegang tangan adiknya dan menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di dalam tadi

"haaah, kenapa juga kau tidak langsung bilang kalau aku ini adikmu. Pantas saja dia marah, Mood ku benar-benar sangat buruk hari ini kau tahu" jelas Zoro

"maaf Zoro, aku tidak tahu, lagian juga kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya pada ku" ucapnya dengan nada tak kalah kesal

Ini pasti akan jadi bencana besar….

Setelah kejadian 5 hari yang lalu Robin hanya menulis satu email ke Zoro agar ia tidak lagi menemuinya, dia sudah berusaha untuk menyambangi rumah Robin tapi nihil dia tetap tidak mau menemuinya. Kakaknya yang dimintai tolong pun sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Zoro sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Robin bersama kakaknya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, Robin mendiaminya sampai hampir seminggu ini.

-Skip Time—

Zoro sudah tiba di depan rumah Robin sebuah bangunan setengah toko yang menjadi tempat favoritnya, Robin melihat dari pintu kamarnya di lantai atas, sosok yang sangat malas dia temui, dia datang bersama Kuina membuatnya sangat malas untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

2 jam berlalu, Zoro belum menyerah dia terus memandangi jendela yang berada di lantai atas. Kuina sudah sangat lelah menemani adiknya, kalau saja ini bukan salahnya dia tidak akan mau berbuat sampai segininya.

Saat malam tiba, Robin akhirnya menyerah dan membukakan pintu rumahnya, mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan pernah menemui Zoro lagi, pikirnya. Saat pintu rumah Zoro segera menghampiri wanita yang teramat dia rindukan dan memeluknya,

Robin memberontak,

"lepaskan…" keluhnya

"tidak akan"

"lepaskan kubilang"

"SENSEI, CUMA KAU YANG AKU CINTAI TIDAK ADA YANG LAIN" bentak Zoro

Robin terdiam, dia sangat tidak suka di bentak seperti ini.

"…"

Hening tercipta, Zoro tahu dia salah, tapi Cuma ini satu-satunya cara membuat wanita itu diam.

"maaf soal tadi, Kuina itu kakakku" ucapya lagi

"kau bohong," masih dalam pelukannya

Meskipun kesal sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan dekapan hangat lelaki kekar ini, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya.

"eheem" Kuina yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini mulai berbicara, Robin menatapnya dengan kesal, Zoro masih tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Robin, pria bodoh ini adik kandungku. Apa kau tidak menyadari nama keluarga ku sama dengan Zoro. Atau si bodoh ini tidak pernah bilang padamu kalau dia memiliki kakak yang cantik seperti ku" ucapnya

Robin masih bungkam, dia ternyata salah paham, harga diri nya mencegahnya untuk membuka mulut.

"haah, maafkan aku karena tidak pernah cerita padamu. Jadi jangan diami aku seperti ini lagi"

Dia tetap tidak bergeming, hanya dia makin terlelap dalam pelukan lelakinya ini.

Kuina lega akhinya masalah kecemburuan dan kesalpahaman ini selesai. Dia mengerti dan segera pergi dari rumah Robin.

"Zoro jaga sahabatku baik-baik. Robin adikku itu bodoh, kalau dia membuatmu hamil tuntutlah dia. Hihihi" goda Kuina

"cih Nee-chan, jangan merusak suasana"

"nee Robin, Zoro aku pergi dulu. Kalian baik-baik yaa disini. Jaa nee"

Zoro melepas pelukannya, dilihatnya sosok wanita yang teramat dia cintai, penampilan Robik sangat buruk, dia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran, rambutnya terkesan kusut, Zoro sadar wanita ini sangat rapuh.

"Robin, ma-maukah besok kerumah ku?" Tanya Zoro agak ragu

"eeh, kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan ayah"

"fufufu, baiklah"

Robin kembali menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan Zoro, kalau saja harga diri nya tidak tinggi mungkin saat ini dia akan melanjutkan tangisan sedihnya.

Malam ini dia hanya ingin menghabiskan nya bersama Zoro tercintanya.

TBC.

Yoo, masih ada kelanjutannya lagi, maybe chapter selanjutnya jadi chapter terakhir.

Terima kasih bagi yang udah Review, makasih buat yang udah baca.

Sekali lagi Terima kasih,

^_^ Hana-chan.


End file.
